


Coronas en el sótano.

by Encanteri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Uso pronombres femeninos para Chara. ya que el idioma no me deja otra opción, lenguaje soez
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encanteri/pseuds/Encanteri
Summary: La vida de Chara, desde que es encontrada en la Superficie hasta su final.





	Coronas en el sótano.

A Noah nunca le habían gustado los llantos de los bebés, pero oír uno desde una papelera le llamó la atención. Sacó la bolsa con todo el cuidado del que un niño de seis años como él era capaz, y sacó a un pequeño bebé que debía tener unos pocos días de edad. No estaba cubierta, por lo que pudo saber que se trataba de una chica.

Una brisa de viento revolvió los cabellos rubios de Noah, ya sucios. Trató de sujetar al bebé contra su pecho y apoyarla con un solo brazo para poder ajustar un pedazo de cinta adhesiva que había usado con el objetivo de que una tela de sus pantalones no se cayese. Maldijo por lo bajo haber cortado la prenda saltando por una valla y decidió llevarse al bebé a casa.

Noah ya tenía tres hermanos y una hermana, así que creyó que una más no haría daño. Caminó, como todos los días, a través de su barrio. No había nada nuevo. Todo estaba lleno de heces de animales, cristales rotos, alguna pistola vieja tirada o cadáveres de mascotas abandonadas.  
Aunque también vio a Abigail. Era una niña con el cabello muy largo, despeinado, sucio y pelirrojo. Vestía pantalones de chándal que tenían seis años en su familia, y su camiseta era solo un poco más nueva.

“Hola” se limitó a decir sentada sobre un muro derruido. Todos los niños de aquella zona se habían vuelto expertos en escalarlo, incluso a veces se comentaba que no eras un verdadero miembro del grupo hasta que no podías llegar a lo más alto sin tropezar.

“Hola” respondió Noah esforzándose por hacer una sonrisa. Abigail respondió con una un poco más sincera.

“¿Tienes un nuevo hermano?” preguntó señalando al bebé que llevaba en brazos.

“Sí, creo que sí. Pero no sé si mis padres nos dejarán quedárnoslo”.

“Yo me lo quedaría…”.Suspiró. “Pero ya sabes que con mi madre muerta no nos podemos permitir más familia”.

“No pasa nada. […] Me voy casa. ¡Hasta mañana!”.

“¡Hasta mañana!”.

Todo aquello era parte de la rutina. Vivían cerca, así que siempre se saludaban, se preguntaban alguna cosa y se despedían. Por las mañanas jugaban con el resto de la pandilla, siempre con la pelota de fútbol de uno de los chicos, aunque inventándose juegos diferentes con ella. Eran muchos los niños del barrio, así que no había problemas si alguien no quería jugar con la pelota, porque entonces otros niños tendrían el mismo deseo y jugarían a otra cosa. A veces se peleaban por la norma de un juego, se chillaban o incluso pegaban una bofetada, pero tarde o temprano el resto del grupo los hacía entrar en razón.

Noah había llegado a casa. Como casi todas las otras, no había luces encendidas y todo tenía mugre encima. Las plantas eran malas hierbas silvestres que nadie se molestaba en arrancar, en gran parte porque ni tenían tiempo para eso.

Luego estaban las flores doradas. Eran preciosas, y se expandían por donde fuera. De hecho, los botánicos de otras ciudades las consideraban una plaga, mas a Noah le encantaban. Era lo único que le gustaba de verdad de aquella ciudad.

Entró con el bebé, este empezando a sollozar por el hambre, y Noah tratando de acallarla. Su padre, cuando apenas había pisado el umbral, se estaba levantando a subir al cuarto de los niños. Se detuvo en mitad de la escalera y giró su cabeza, viendo a Noah con los ojos como platos.

“¿Noah? ¿Pero qué pasa?” preguntó muy alarmado. “No me jodas que han muerto los Moore, porque no podemos alimentar a su niño, aunque sea suyo”.

“Oh, no no…”. No sabía bien cómo abordar el tema. “Me la encontré llorando, estaba en una papelera y no, no supe bien…”.

“Pues no podemos hacer nada” le cortó su padre. “Ya estamos en ayunas por tu nuevo hermano, así que hay que quitarnos a ese”.

“Pero tiene hambre…” susurró Noah apretando al bebé contra su pecho. “Yo la cuido”.

“¿Y de dónde vas a sacar el dinero?” preguntó su padre. Estaba agotado y tenso, como todos los días.  
Noah agachó la cabeza y permaneció callado por un instante.

“Pero ya la han abandonado, no quiero que se sienta mal…”. Su padre soltó un fuerte suspiro por varios segundos.

“¡Pues peor lo vamos a pasar nosotros con, con ella!”. Gritó señalando al bebé. “¡Dámela y ya lo hago yo!”.

“¡No!” chilló Noah dando un paso hacia atrás.

Su padre elevó el brazo para golpearlo, pero no quiso matar por error al bebé y que su hijo tuviese que presenciar eso.

“Anda, vete a dormir y déjala junto a Liam. Vete”.

Noah corrió escaleras arriba, sin saber qué hacer para alimentar al bebé. Corrió a su dormitorio tan silencioso como pudo, donde vio a sus hermanos descansando igual que siempre: recogidos bajo una manta fina y desgastada en una esquina, apoyados en el conjunto de dos viejos colchones. 

En frente de la puerta estaba la cuna familiar, que había durado por generaciones. Allí dormía Liam, el nuevo hermano biológico que tenían. La cuna era grande, pero Noah no quería seguir allí con un bebé llorando y despertar a todos.

Su única hermana se levantó y dijo que iba a la cocina a por leche. Era rubia, con el pelo suelto y más limpio que los otros y sólo vestía un camisón ligero. Desde hacía tiempo que Noah tenía claro que era el miembro que más le gustaba de su familia.

Ella no había podido distinguir que el bebé que sostenía su hermano no era Liam, así que en pocos minutos regresó con un biberón lleno de leche caliente. Sus dos hermanos, gemelos, se habían despertado en el mismo sitio por los llantos, pero estaban acostumbrados y no quisieron nada más que volver a intentar dormir.

Su hermana cogió al bebé de sus manos y empezó a darle leche con todo el cuidado que pudo.

“Noah, ¿no estará enfermo? Parece más…”. Giró su cabeza y miró sorprendida a su hermano. “¿Éste no es Liam? ¿De dónde ha salido?”.

“La cogí en la calle. Papá dice que la dejase junto a Liam…”.

“¿A papá…”. Dejó escapar un bostezo. “…le parece bien esto?”.

Noah sólo se encogió de hombros. Su hermana imitó el gesto y depositó al bebé en el otro lado de la cuna, lejos de Liam para que no chocasen si se movían al dormir.

“En serio” susurró ella al oído de su hermano. “¿papá sabe de esto? Porque si no estamos muertos. Ya le he dado leche”.

“Sí sabe, pero me dijo que lo llevase aquí”.

“Puf, vale”. Cansada, suspiró. “Dormimos y vemos mañana, ¿vale?”.

“Vale” terminó Noah con una sonrisa, como cada vez que hablaba con su hermana. “Gracias”.

“De nada”. Caminó con un bostezo hacia la cama, pero antes se giró y miró a su hermano con franca curiosidad. “¿Tiene nombre?”.

“No”.

“Buf, esto parece sacado de alguna película…”. Miró hacia el bebé, ambas calmadas a pesar de los problemas futuros y pasados. “Como un personaje. ¿La llamamos Pers o algo así? De personaje, ya sabes”.

Noah dejó escapar otro bostezo. Estaba cansado y no le apetecía nada pensar en un nombre, por lo que permaneció callado y dejó que su hermana continuara.

“Suena mal. En inglés, en inglés… Creo que es character. ¡Oye!” exclamó elevando la cabeza. “¡Chara no suena mal! Como si fuese una ka y todo eso, ¿no?”.

Noah asintió y se tumbó junto a sus hermanos. Dejó escapar otro bostezo y susurró:

“Buenas noches, Char…”. Se durmió antes de terminar la frase.

Charlotte, con su melena rubia revolviéndose por una leve brisa de la ventana, no supo si se refería a ella o a su nueva hermana. Noah aún tenía dificultades pronunciando algunos nombres.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer trabajo que publico en este sitio, así que para ahorrar tiempo e ir sobre seguro sólo he publicado el primer capítulo. Si alguien quiere seguir leyendo, estaré encantada de publicar el resto del trabajo, ya terminado desde hace tiempo.


End file.
